Vacation
by fredisme
Summary: Heather decides to take a vacation to D.C., but finds herself swooning over a certain government agent. This can only end positively... NOTE: Rating subject to change.


Heather snapped a picture of the enormous obelisk in front of her. She'd never been to D.C. before, and her vacation here was a quick decision. She didn't really know why, but she had always been drawn to the place.

She stared at the Washington Monument, as if she were calculating how much it weighed. Finally Lia cleared her throat and she snapped back to reality.

"Heather…?" asked her friend.

"Huh? Sorry, I guess I zoned out…" Heather shook her head.

"Long as you're okay, I suppose. What's all the commotion over there?"

Heather followed her friend's gaze to the mall. A girl about her age was surrounded by three men who seemed to be protecting her, with a mass of tourists trying to get autographs. She seemed to be trying to get around them.

"Looks like some important bitch…" She scowled.

"Let's go take a look!" Lia exclaimed.

"Why?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Cause she's important? Duh…"

Heather sighed resignedly. Her friend was a sucker for celebrities and always wanted to know what was going on with them. She let Lia drag her towards the crowd.

When they were closer, she noticed that not only did the girl dress like her, but she looked a little like her, too. She had shoulder-length blond hair and wore a purple velvet jacket (Which probably cost more than Heather's new car) overtop a sleeveless, orange turtleneck. She had skin-tight jeans and knee-high brown boots with buckles.

Her three bodyguards were very different in appearance. One wore a leather jacket with jeans and black, fingerless gloves. His blonde hair obstructed the right side of his face, but was still handsome enough to make Heather catch her breath, and that was in and of itself an achievement.

The second was an African-American man. He couldn't have been any less than seven feet tall, with a brutal looking face and muscles that could put Duke Nukem to shame. He wore a black suit with black shades that made him look like a stereotype.

The third was also blonde, but had close-cropped, military-style hair and was the only one who didn't have a gun. His expression was unreadable and he wore a black suit like his African-American colleague.

Lia went ahead of Heather to try and get a closer look at the girl. Heather stood, transfixed by the leather-clad bodyguard.

She bit her lip nervously. Her usual reaction would be to picture him naked and move on, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She slowly started to walk forward… and then the girl slipped into the mall and all three of her guards went after her.

Lia returned with sparkly eyes and a triumphant expression. She started rambling on about who the girl was and how she'd managed to take a picture of her. Heather tried to listen, but as much as she loved her friend, she put her to sleep better than any sleeping pill. After about five minutes of half-listening, she threw her hands up, exasperated.

"Lia! Can we go now? I'm tired as hell and I wanna go back to the hotel…"

Lia blinked. "Sorry. Of course we can go."

* * *

Heather took her boots off and plopped down on her bed. She looked at the alarm clock.

_ '11:14 PM… Why am I already so tired…? I usually don't feel like this until about 3… Oh well. I guess it's just been a long day,' _she resolved with a shrug.

She snuggled further into bed and lay there. She couldn't help thinking about that guy from earlier. They hadn't even exchanged words… Hell, they hadn't even had eye contact, and he had her heart racing like a horny schoolgirl. She felt ashamed, maybe even angry that she had reacted like she had.

"Tomorrow," she grumbled, "tomorrow, I won't even remember about him… Yeah, I'll just put him out of my mind…"

But she couldn't sleep. After about two hours, she got out of bed and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on, aside from Glee. Even that was a rerun, though, so she fell back into bed with a frustrated groan and turned on her bedside lamp to read, but soon realized that she couldn't even focus on her book. She finally gave up on trying to keep her mind off of the blonde man from earlier, and braced herself for the long night ahead.

WRITER'S NOTE: I'm sorry the first chapter is so short. The next will be longer.


End file.
